


Blind Date

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Blind Date, Cute, Explicit Language, F/F, First Dates, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Katriona "Kat" Azar Tamin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Blind Date

“You’re staring again…” Amanda murmured the tease out from the other side of your joined desks.

“Am not!” Your head shot from where your gaze lay across the room to your partner, “I’m just thinking.”

“Yeah…about how much you like her hands.”

“Amanda!” You hucked a pen across at her while she quietly laughed, “I wish I’d never told you about this stupid crush.” 

Kat’s laugh pulled your attention back across the bull pen to her, she was animatedly talking with Fin, and Amanda was right, you certainly did like her hands. To be completely honest you had a little crush on her from your first day in the unit, she was determined, hardworking, and hella cute to boot. You’d transferred in from Brooklyn narcotics after the squad’s had worked a joint investigation on a case. Kat and Fin hadn’t been involved, both busy working on something else, but you’d instantly bonded with Amanda and Olivia hadn’t missed that. She admired your ferocity, and dedication and hadn’t seen Amanda work so well with a partner since Fin. When the case wrapped, she put in some feelers to see if you’d maybe be interested in transferring and you jumped at the offer, eager to get out of the world of drug dealers and way too frequent UC ops.

It didn’t take long for Amanda to take you under her wing and show you the ropes of SVU, coaching you through the details that you needed to pay attention. She became more than just your partner, and was very quickly one of your best friends, especially considering ninety percent of what you did was work. You’d occasionally go over and hangout with her and the girls, cooking dinner when Carisi wasn’t around to do it. It was in one of those wine fueled nights after the girls were in bed that you let it slip about your little crush. It didn’t take Amanda much to get it out of you, you were always calm and collected…unless you were talking to Kat, then you were somehow incredibly flustered. The blonde loved to tease you about it, encouraging you to just bite the bullet and ask her for a drink, if she didn’t flirt back then all you had to do was pretend it was as friends. Who knew, maybe hanging out with her one and one and being her friend would help the crush dissipate?

Like hell you were going to though, you were way too chicken, even after working with her for nearly six months. You were still coming into your own in the new unit, you didn’t want to have to challenge yourself with that too. One thing at a time! For now…you’d just admire from afar, and do your best to not blush furiously everytime she talked to you. It only got tricky on the days she was super nice to you, shooting you a soft smile while she dropped off a coffee or treat on you desk (she had an adorable habit of doing it with everyone from the squad, it was as if she could always tell when you were having a tough time on a case or otherwise, or when you needed a lil pick me up and you couldn’t help but love it).

You had no idea how she felt about you aside from being her coworker, and honestly you were fine with that, you could focus on work and deal with whatever stupid crush you had later. That was of course until your chaotic parter and her boyfriend got involved. Amanda had let it slip one night while Sonny was making dinner about your crush. He simply turned to her half flabbergasted saying that Kat had mentioned something about you that implied much more than just being a coworker and when he tried to pry into it more, she simply blushed like hell and clammed up about it. 

The two of them basically instantly started plotting and managed to have it figured out before the night was even up. Sonny’s Aunt owned and ran an adorable little Italian joint just on the cusp of Manhattan and he was able to use that hook up, to organize a super romantic evening. All Amanda had to do was talk to the two of you separately, saying she had a friend that she thought you’d be _perfect_ for, handing over the date, time and place. You scrunched your nose at the idea originally, you didn’t really like being set up, but a complete blind date? That irked you even more, not knowing _anything_ about the other person always worried. Although you at least trusted Amanda, and she was a cop so this person couldn’t be that bad, right?

You chose your favourite sundress, styling your hair as cutely as you could manage it, slipped on some flats, took a deep breath and assured yourself that you could do this. It didn’t take long to make your way down the bistro, you were a bit early, but Sonny’s Aunt had been informed you were coming, greeting you as enthusastically as you would have expected from any of the Carisi clan. 

She lead you to the back patio, it was a little bit past patio season, but the heat lamps kept the area warm enough. The entire area was lit with adorable little fairy lights strung throughout the ceiling, interlinked with the vines. You noticed there was only one table set, you had your own private area for the night, of fucking course Carisi would manage to pull something this cute together so quickly. The table was a perfect size, a short bouquet of red and pink roses in the center of it, a soothing soft jazz playlist echoed through the air. You thanked her as you sat, giving her a warm smile, doing your best to not let your nerves get the best of you, trying to distract yourself with the wine list.

It was only a few minutes later when she returned with your date, your gaze moving up at the noise, and suddenly your heart jumped into your throat. Fucking Amanda.

“Kat?” You questioned hesitantly.

“Y/N? Hey…” she slowed in her gait but still made her way to the table, giving a soft smile to Sonny’s Aunt as she mentioned your server would be around shortly.

“Oh my god…” you buried your face in your hands, trying to hide your heated cheeks. “What’d Amanda tell you?” You cringed as you looked up at her.

“That she had a friend I should meet.” Kat half laughed, “why wouldn’t she just say it was you?”

“Cause she’s a conniving little bitch.” You murmured in a teasing tone.

“She clearly thinks we’d work?” 

“Yeah because I’ve been talking about how I’ve got a crush on you basically since I started.” You winced, hoping the mini bomb drop wasn’t enough to have her walking out of there right after. Instead, she just laughed, and…blushed?

“Well…I’ll admit..the feeling’s mutual.”

“What?” Your arms dropped down onto the table.

“Yeah.” She gave you a smile that just about melted you to your core, “why do you think I always bring you little treats?”

“You do that for everyone!”

“You always get extra…and you’re the only one I actually know the proper coffee order for.”

“Oh…I never realized…” you felt your cheeks heat again at the thought.

The two of you were briefly interrupted by the server coming over to ask about drinks and you easily decided on a bottle of wine, smiling when you discovered that you had similar tastes. At this point you could only pray that the evening wouldn’t be awkward, or lead to an awkward day at work in the future. As things turned out, neither of you had anything to worry about. Free from the stressors of work and the watchful eyes of your coworkers, you were more than easily chatting and getting along. You split some appitizers, even eating off each other’s plates as you shared stories with each other, laughing and smiling over the details. 

Before you even knew it, the meal had come to an end, you were both equally surprised when the server said it was all taken care of. Despite that fact you both still left some cash on the table for a tip, not wanting them to miss out on anything, they’d been wonderful and you’d thoroughly enjoyed everything. 

Not wanting the date to end, you wandered the streets of the city for a bit, your breath catching in your throat as Kat’s hand grasped yours, interlocking your fingers. The conversation still flowed easily, joking and teasing each other with ease now as you snuggled against each other’s frames for warmth in the cooling air. Eventually you reached your splitting point, you were uptown, she was midtown. Kat was the one who took the plunge turning to you, brushing a loose hair from your face.

“I had a really good time tonight.” She smiled.

“So did I.” You couldn’t help the small laugh and flush of your cheeks, “guess I can actually thank Amanda for something for once.” Kat laughed.

“You definitely can…” with half a smirk she ducked her head and before you could imagine it, her pillowy lips were one yours. She was ever so gentle at first, making sure you were okay with it, but when your arms wrapped tightly around her neck, pulling her closer to you her lips moved with ease and grace against yours. A soft sigh of a groan escaped your throat and she took the quick advantage to run her tongue along your lips, delving into your mouth with expertise. It could have been a moment, it could have been twenty by the time you departed, neither of you were really sure, goofy grins on both of your cheeks as you nuzzled against each other’s skin for a moment.

“I’d really like it if we did this again.” You admitted.

“So would I.” Kat kissed you gently, “you free on Saturday? I’ve got tickets to a Knicks game if you’re interested.”

“Sounds perfect.” You pecked at her lips again, a small giggle escaping your lips.

“Text me when you’re home please.”

“‘Course.” 

Giving her hand a soft squeeze, you finally tore yourself from her body, not even caring at the amount of times you glanced over your shoulder with a gleeful grin to catch another look at her. Not that it mattered, everytime you did she was looking back at you with a mirrored expression.

As promised, you texted her once you were safely home. Unexpectedly, that ended up prompting a whole new conversation, a game of twenty questions, would you rather and the like while you got ready for bed. It was well passed midnight by the time you finally said goodnight, practically already asleep buried in blankets, yet incredibly awake and giddy at the feeling blossoming in your chest. It appeared you wouldn’t have to kill Amanda after all.


End file.
